Shadows
by dreamingdemon
Summary: Mein erster Fic! Kapitel eins ist da. Die Story spielt im Winter des fünften Schuljahres, Voldie ist zurück und kann sich einfach nicht benehmen... Ich denke, es wird zwischendurch ein bisschen Draco/Hermione geben, aber die Hauptstory ist es nicht.
1. Prolog

Das hier ist mein erster Fic, also seit nicht zu hart mit mir ***g*. **Bitte, bitte schreibt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat, aber bitte beschwert uch nicht über die Länge, das hier ist nur der Prolog, die Kapitel werden länger sein, keine Angst.

Prolog 

Seit der Wiederkehr Voldemorts waren einige Monate vergangen, und in diesen Monaten hatte sich die Welt der Zauberer von Grund auf verändert: Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis das Zaubereiministerium aufhörte, die Augen vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen, aber als sich die Meldungen über Voldemorts Erscheinen und die scheinbar willkürlichen Ermordungen häuften, gab Cornelius Fudge offiziell die Auferstehung Voldemorts bekannt. Krieg und Terror herrschten in der Zaubererwelt, der Tagesprophet berichtete täglich von neuen Anschlägen. Viele Muggel und Zauberer waren schon gestorben, und im gleichen Maße, wie die Zahl der Opfer stieg auch die der Soldaten Voldemorts, nicht nur Menschen, sondern auch Dementoren, Veelas, Drachen und andere dunkle Kreaturen. Sogar den Muggeln war der Krieg in der Zaubererwelt nicht entgangen, sie erklärten sich die Toten mit einer seltsamen, neuen Seuche oder mit einer neuen Art von Giftgas, das der Feind wegen einer ihrer lächerlichen Streitigkeiten eingesetzt hatte, und die zerstörten Häuser mit Naturkatastrophen. Als die Zaubererwelt von der Rückkehr des dunklen Lords erfuhr, meinten viele, die dunklen Jahre unter der Herrschaft Lord Voldemorts wären zurückgekehrt, bald aber erfuhren sie, dass es schlimmer war...

Mmmh, ich LIEBE Katastrophenszenarien. 


	2. Chapter 1: Die gute alte Zeitung

Ok, hier ist das erste Kapitel, Ensis und Sakuya, danke für die tollen Reviews, auch wenn sie praktisch für eine noch nicht vorhandene Story waren *g*... Ich hoffe, sie waren nicht ironisch gemeint oder so. An alle anderen: bitte, bitte, bitte, schreibt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat *schon wieder am betteln*. Meinetwegen zerreißt mich in der Luft, mir egal, solange ihr mir nur eure Meinung schreibt!!! Chapter 1 

Die Post kam. Draco schaute auf, als er das typische Rascheln der Flügel vernahm, wenn es auch viel leiser als gewohnt war. Seit der Rückkehr des dunklen Lords verschickten die Zauberer kaum noch Post. Nicht, dass es nichts mehr zu schreiben gab, Nachrichten an Verwandte und Freunde gab es in Zeiten wie diesen mehr als genug, aber es waren meist schlechte Nachrichten. Auch war es schwierig geworden, Eulen zu bekommen, weil die Diener des dunklen Lords viele abgefangen  und für ihre Zwecke missbraucht hatten.  So beließen es die Zauberer bei den wichtigsten Briefen.

Vor Dracos Nase landete auch heute nur die übliche Eule mit dem Tagespropheten.

 „Ein Wunder, dass der überhaupt noch erscheint" dachte er bei sich. Er nahm der Eule die zusammengerollte Zeitung aus dem Schnabel, steckte drei Knuts in den ledernen Beutel an ihrem Fuß und entrollte die Zeitung

Auf der Titelseite entdeckte er  ein Foto des brennende Zaubereiministeriums mit einer reißerischen Überschrift a la Rita Kimmkorn versehen. Neben dem Gebäude stand eine Horde maskierter Todesser, die die Zauberstäbe zum Himmel richteten und bunte Funken sprühten, lachend. Draco erkannte seinen Vater nicht, wusste aber, dass sein Gesicht unter irgendeiner dieser Masken verborgen war er hatte ihm von Voldemorts Plan, das Ministerium zu zerstören berichtet. Draco hatte ihm zu seinem „wunderbaren Einfall" gratuliert und  Gesagt, er freue sich schon auf Dumbledores blödes Gesicht. 

Entgegen der Meinung aller hasste Draco seinen Vater, dafür, das er ein Todesser war, dafür, dass er ihn und Salome, seine kleine Schwerster, zu Todessern gemacht hatte und für noch so viel mehr, Kleinigkeiten, die aber mit der Zeit, die er in Hogwarts, weit weg von zu Hause, verbrachte, in seinem Kopf wuchsen und zu riesigen Ungeheuern wurden. 

********

Auf der anderen Seite der großen Halle saß Hermine Granger und blickte fassungslos auf den Tagespropheten in ihrer Hand. Es hatte in letzter Zeit viele Meldungen über zerstörte Häuser ermordete Zauberer und geplünderte Kaufhäuser gegeben, man hatte sogar versucht, Gringotts zu überfallen, aber das... 

Die Zerstörung des Ministeriums kam der Zerstörung der Regierung gleich. 

„Mach den Mund wieder zu, Hermine" 

Sie erschrak, als sie Ron sprechen hörte. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr tatsächlich der Mund offen stand, außerdem lag ein zerbrochenes Glas Kürbissaft auf dem Boden, dass sie wohl fallengelassen hatte.

„Was ist denn so schreckliches passiert, dass dir das Glas aus der Hand fällt? Hat die olle Kimmkorn wieder zu schreiben begonnen?"

Rons und Harrys Köpfe beugten sich über die Zeitung. Ron wurde blass und begann irgendetwas von seinem Vater zu stammeln, während Harry nur stumm auf Malfoy deutete. Er saß am Tisch der Slytherins, ebenfalls über den Tagespropheten gebeugt, machte aber ein unerwartet emotionsloses Gesicht.

„Wieso grinst der nicht? Müsste sich doch eigentlich freuen, oder?" wunderte sich Harry.

„Komisch. Aber viel wichtiger ist: wenn Voldemort es schafft, das Ministerium zu zerstören, sind wir dann noch sicher? Gibt es dann noch irgendeinen Platz auf dieser Welt, an dem wir sicher sein können?"


End file.
